


Ice and Snow

by Purpleblie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Inspired by Frozen (2013), M/M, Possessive Harry, cursed Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleblie/pseuds/Purpleblie
Summary: "I can't touch anything without freezing it, Harry, it's been like that since I can remember."
"Can't someone do something?"
"No one can help me, trust me."
Inspired by Frozen





	1. Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me and I decided to write about it, plus Draco does resemble Elsa a bit."

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter

Prologue

Cursed

30th December, 1979

                        

New Year’s Eve is a time where everyone is happy and enjoying their time with family and friends, okay, maybe not everyone.

 

In a little house, everything seemed peaceful but it was not; in fact, it was the exact opposite of peaceful because old Mrs William’s screams were quite terrifying.

 

The old woman’s screams echoed throughout the tiny house but Lucius barely flinched, in fact a tiny smirk was threatening to break out, after all she was a mudblood.

 

He finally decided the woman’s screams were getting extremely annoying and knew he had to end her suffering. The killing curse was at the tip of his tongue, when the mudblood began to speak;

 

“You are a cruel man Lucius Malfoy and you will suffer for your evil deeds. I curse your first born son, as this day is filled with ice and snow so will your son;” the woman took a deep breath and coughed, “he will never control this.”

 

Lucius looked at the woman with disgust; how dare she talk about his future son like that.

 

Out of fury Lucius spat, “Avada Kedavra”, and all life left the old woman’s eyes.

 

If only Lucius could foretell the future he would have begged the woman for forgiveness, for what he had just done had sealed and doomed the future Malfoy heir’s fate.

 

* * *

 

 

5th June, 1980

 

“Push Narcissa, Push,”

 

Narcissa screamed as she gave birth to her first child; she felt her husband squeeze her hand but paid no mind to it, for the pain she felt right now, was unbearable.

 

“I see a head,” the healer announced, and after a few more minutes, Narcissa Malfoy had successfully given birth to her first child.

 

Lucius left the room to inform his mother who was in the waiting room, about the birth of his son.

 

After Lucius delivered the news, he returned to the delivery room. Once he stepped into the room, he saw his wife holding their new born son in her arms and though he would never admit it, his heart melted.

 

Lucius walked to side of the bed, “We shall keep the name we planned to give him.”

 

Narcissa gazed down lovingly at her son, “Welcome to the world Draco Lucius Malfoy.”

 

Lucius stood and stared at the sight before him; his wife and his son were safe and happy and for the first time in a long time Lucius’ eyes softened.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was normal in the Malfoy home, even when the Dark Lord fell and The Ministry were rounding up the Death Eaters, even when Lucius was accused of being a death eater, even when things became difficult, Lucius and Narcissa kept things normal…for Draco’s sake.

 

Everything was peaceful in the Malfoy home until one faithful day, everything changed.

 

Narcissa waited for the house elf to arrive with Draco’s feeding bottle; once the house elf appeared, Narcissa handed the bottle to Draco and turned to ask the house elf to leave.

 

Once she turned back, the feeding bottle Draco was holding was frozen, inside out.

 

Narcissa stared at the feeding bottle for a few seconds and immediately after that, a smile broke out on her face.

 

When Lucius returned home, Narcissa told him the good news and Lucius smiled, Draco was barely a year old and he was already performing accidental magic; at this rate, he would grow up to be an extremely powerful wizard.

 

As the weeks went by, the joy in the Malfoy home quickly turned to worry. Everything Draco touched became frozen and neither of his parent knew what to do about it.

 

Neither Lucius nor Narcissa knew what to do or how Draco came about this power, until one day it hit Lucius.

 

_“You are a cruel man Lucius Malfoy and you will suffer for your evil deeds. I curse your first born son, as this day is filled with ice and snow so will your son;” the woman took a deep breath and coughed, “he will never control his element.”_

It was his fault that his son may not be able to touch anything without freezing it.

 

* * *

 

As the years went by and the seasons changed, Draco Malfoy grew into a cute little boy of eleven years old… okay maybe he wasn’t eleven years old yet, but he would be soon.

 

He began to rely on gloves, so he could touch objects just as his parents did, but as Draco grew so did his powers, using the gloves did not stop his touch from freezing things, it just slowed it down.

 

Lucius and Narcissa did not allow Draco to leave the house hence he had no friends…… well no friends except Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, and that was because the Parkinsons and Zabinis were extremely persistent.

 

Despite everything, Draco was happy, things were going the Malfoy's way until 1st June, 1991, the day Draco got his Hogwarts letter.

 

* * *

 

Draco woke up one bright and sunny morning to his parents arguing, he sneaked downstairs and hid behind the stairs and listened;

 

“Lucius, it’s dangerous, why can’t he stay at home, it’s safer, he can even be home schooled.”

 

“Cissy, it’s tradition, he has to go to Hogwarts and build connections with other families.”

 

“It’s too far from home, let him be closer to us, plus his powers are dangerous around people.”

 

Draco, having heard enough, came out from behind the stairs;

 

“I want to go”, Lucius and Narcissa turned around to stare at their son.

 

“What?”

 

“I want to go, plus Blaise and Pansy are going.”

 

Narcissa sighed and bent down to Draco’s height, why do Lucius and Draco make her life so hard;

 

“Okay, but immediately you change your mind, you can tell me.”

 

“Thank you mother.”

 

Draco smiled, and kissed his mother’s cheek quickly before anything happened.

 

“It’s settled then, we will be going to Diagon Alley on the 31st of July.”

 

Draco smiled and ran back to his room.

 

Lucius smiled and turned to his wife;

 

“Looks like Draco is going to Hogwarts after all.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't touch anything without freezing it, Harry, it's been like that since I can remember."
> 
> "Can't someone do something?"
> 
> "No one can help me, trust me."
> 
> Inspired by Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this chapter in Harry's point of view.

Chapter 1

Diagon Alley

 

“Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry.”               

 

Harry stared at the place in awe, he was so excited, he wished he had a thousand eyes just so he could gaze at every inch of the place. He knew he hadn’t been to many places but honestly, Diagon Alley was one of the most beautiful places he had ever been to.

 

Finding out about magic was already a huge shocker to him, then finding out he was famous, blew his mind.

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw several boys his age had gathered round a window with broomsticks on it;

 

“Look, the new Nimbus Two Thousand, I heard it’s the fastest ever.” Harry heard a boy say.

 

He had heard another boy say ‘Quidditch’, he had wondered what it was, and knew it was related to the broomsticks everyone was talking about.

 

Harry was again snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hagrid say;

 

“Gringotts”

 

* * *

 

Harry was 100% sure he would never forget Gringotts. When he first saw it, it looked spectacular, it was a huge snowy white building, and inside was just as beautiful.

 

First off, he saw goblins, yes, goblins, then he found out that he was really rich.

 

He was taught how the currency worked, the gold coins were called Galleons, the silver coins, Sickles and the bronze coins, Knuts.

 

After his brilliant adventure, Hagrid informed him he had to get his robes for Hogwarts.

 

He stepped into Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions, where he saw Madam Malkin;

 

“Hogwarts, dear?” she asked, before Harry could speak, she continued, “there is another young man being fitted here.”

 

When Harry stepped into the back, he saw a pale boy, with a slightly pointed face, the boy was so blond that his hair looked white, his eyes were what drew Harry in, he had grey eyes with a blue ring circling round his pupils.

 

As he was being pinned, the boy kept his glove-covered hands on his laps, it was almost as if he was afraid to touch the woman.

 

He kept on biting his bottom lip, and his eyes were roaming round the room, almost as if he couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing. Maybe he lived with muggles too.

 

Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to the boy, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin him.

 

The silence in the room was great, the boy refused to speak and Harry didn’t know what to say.

 

Harry took a deep breath and spoke;

 

“Hello.”, for a moment, it seemed as if the boy would not answer,

 

“Oh, um, H-Hi.”

 

Then the silence was back, Harry never thought he would meet someone who was a bad conversationalist as he was, it looked like he was wrong. Still, he persevered;

 

“Are you going to Hogwarts too?”

 

“Y-Yes, I am.”, Harry noticed the pride and happiness in the boy’s voice.

 

Before the silence could begin again, Harry continued;

 

“What’s Quidditch?” Harry asked bluntly.

 

“Oh, um, Quidditch is a sport, it’s played on broomsticks, it’s really complicated, maybe you should buy a book based on it.”

 

So the boy did not live with muggles.

 

“Thanks.”, Harry finally had an idea of what Quidditch was, it was a sport.

 

“Y-You’re not from here, are you?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

The boy just smiled and gazed outside through the window, when his eyes remained outside Harry turned to see what the boy was staring at;

 

“That’s Hagrid.” Harry said staring at Hagrid, “he works at Hogwarts.”

 

“O-Oh, I think I’ve briefly heard of him from my father”, the boy said absentmindedly. ”I wonder why he is here.”

 

“He came here with me.”

 

“Whe-Where are your parents?”

 

“They are dead.” Harry said bluntly.

 

“O-Oh, I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

Harry stared at the boy in shock, he was the first person who had truly cared that Harry’s parent were dead.

 

“It’s okay, it was a really long time.”

 

“I’m done, with both of you.” Madam Malkin said.

 

Harry turned to the boy with his hand stretched out,

 

“I’m Harry.”

 

The boy stared at Harry’s hands like they were about to swallow him, honestly, the boy gazed at Harry’s hesitantly, almost as if he was scared to touch it.

 

“I’m-“

 

“Draco, it’s time to go.”

 

A blonde woman with grey eyes, pronounced cheekbones and an aristocratic face stepped into the room gazing at the boy. She wore a bright emerald green robe which was perfect on her.

 

“Coming Mother.”

 

“It was nice meeting you.”

 

“Y-You too”, the boy said right before he stepped out of the shop.

 

Harry starred at the boy until he could no longer see him, he then smiled and whispered,

 

“Draco.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't touch anything without freezing it, Harry, it's been like that since I can remember."
> 
> "Can't someone do something?"
> 
> "No one can help me, trust me."
> 
> Inspired by Frozen

Train Ride

Chapter 2

The Malfoys walked into the train station; Lucius walking with confidence, Narcissa walking with so much poise befitting of a Black and little Draco practically bouncing with every step he took.

 

The Malfoys walked until they reached their destination, as soon as Draco saw the wall his tiny nose scrunched and he frowned.

 

Seeing the frown on his son’s face, Lucius stepped closer to his son, and with a little smile on his face, said;

 

“You just have to run through the wall to get to the station.”

 

Draco turned towards the wall, now observing it more critically. Finally, reality came crashing down, he was going to Hogwarts, what if they found out about his ice powers and sent him back home.

 

“I’m scared."

 

Immediately Narcissa heard those words, she knelt down in front of her son and hugged him, she did not care about the risks that came with hugging her son, she just knew her son needed a hug.

 

Draco reluctantly hugged his mother back, he was going to miss her so much.

 

Once Narcissa let go of her son, she removed the necklace her mother gave her years ago and handed it to her son.

 

It was a diamond necklace in the shape of a tear drop, it glowed in the sun and to be frank, it looked magical and extremely beautiful.

 

When Draco took the necklace from his mother’s hands, it started to freeze up, before he could let it go, his mother spoke;

 

“Don’t, it looks better with the ice on it.” It was true, the ice made the necklace look even more beautiful; if that was possible.

 

This caused Draco to smile brightly at his mother, she always knew the right words to say to make him feel better.

 

“Turn around.” Narcissa said softly.

 

Once Draco did, Narcissa put the necklace round his neck, he felt the cold coming from the ice on the necklace, but the cold never bothered him anyway.

 

“It’s okay to be scared, because once you face your fears, it shows how amazing you are.”

 

Draco smiled once again and turned to his father who had been watching the interaction and nodded;

 

“I’m ready.”

 

Lucius nodded to his son; “Make us proud.”

 

“Of course, Father.”

 

With those words, Draco ran through the barrier, ready to face Hogwarts.

 

Once he passed through the barrier, he was mesmerized by the gleaming scarlet train; it was so beautiful.

 

He walked towards the train, flashed his ticket and stepped into the train where he –after minutes of searching- found an empty compartment. He sat down until the train started to move.

 

He then turned around, saw his parents through the window of the compartment and waved. He smiled when he saw them waving back; he continued to wave until he could no longer see them.

 

He then settled back on his seat, pulled out his wand and began examining it. He stared at the patterns on it.

 

When he first stepped into Ollivander’s, he was frightened, what if he didn’t get a wand because he froze them all, and he was right…sort of. Every wand he picked began to freeze, until he pick _the_ wand; it was a Hawthorn wand with dragon heartstring as its core, it didn’t freeze instead it stayed exactly the way it was.

 

According to Ollivander, it was an extremely powerful wand. He said it meant Draco would do great things in the future. Draco truly doubted it.

 

He was lost in his thoughts until he heard people entering his compartment, he didn’t have to look at them to know who these people were.

 

He put his wand aside and looked up to see Pansy and Blaise grinning at him.

 

Pansy was a pug faced girl, with short black hair, she had a little smile on her face which made her look quite pretty.

 

Blaise was a dark skinned boy, with brown eyes and curly brown hair, he also had an aristocratic face that was hard to forget.

 

“Drake you came, for a moment there, I thought you wouldn’t come.”

 

Pansy came closer and sat next to Draco with a smile still on her face;

 

“Draco, it’s good to see you.”

 

“Ignore Blaise, he’s just acting tough, just a few minutes ago he was whinging about whether you would be coming or not.”

 

Blaise shot Pansy a terrifying glare but it did not faze her in anyway, they had been friends for ten years for a reason.

 

Before Pansy and Blaise could begin arguing, Draco spoke;

 

“I missed you guys too.”

 

This caused Blaise and Pansy to calm down a little, they had been friends for so long that they were protective of each other, and to be honest, Blaise and Pansy were more protective of Draco.

 

They were so close, and knew everything about one another; Blaise and Pansy knew about Draco’s powers. That showed how much Draco trusted them.

 

A few minutes after Pansy and Blaise had settled down, two large boys stepped into the compartment.

 

Once they saw Draco, they glared at him, and sneered;

 

“Who are you?”

 

Draco wanted to speak immediately but he took a deep breath; this conversation would determine his future, so he rose his eyebrow and said;

 

“Draco Malfoy, and you are?”

 

Immediately, all colour left the boys’ faces;

 

“I’m Vincent Crabbe and this is Gregory Goyle.”

 

They became very silent and turned to Blaise;

 

“Rumour has it that Harry Potter is on the train, want to check it out?”

 

Blaise stared at the boys for some time and shrugged;

 

“Sure.”

 

With those words, Blaise got up from his seat;

 

“What about you, Malfoy?” Goyle asked Draco.

 

Draco bit his bottom lip, he could either stay here with Pansy or go with the boys. He knew he needed to keep a low profile;

 

“No, I would rather stay here with Pansy.”

 

With a nod from Draco; Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle left the room.

 

Pansy pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear; when she noticed the sparkling diamond necklace on Draco’s neck.

 

“That is so beautiful.” Pansy squealed.

 

It took Draco sometime before he noticed what Pansy was actually talking about;

 

“It’s from my mother, she gave it to me before she left, something to remember her by.”

 

“That’s so sweet!”

 

Pansy began to tell Draco a joke she heard from Blaise a few weeks ago, when Blaise stepped into the compartment.

 

The anger was clear in his eyes, and he looked as if he could break a metal bar with his bare hands.

 

“Blaise” Pansy began.

 

Draco stared at Blaise, he wondered what had happened to make Blaise look so angry;

 

“Blaise, why don’t you tell us what happened.”

 

“It’s Potter, he thinks he’s all that, because he defeated the Dark Lord, and to think he’s acquainted himself with a Weasley.”

 

Draco and Pansy listened as their friend cursed Potter’s name;

 

“Wow, don’t worry, plus who needs Potter when you have us?”

 

“I bet he’s extremely annoying.”

 

Draco and Pansy continued to say certain things just to calm Blaise down;

 

Blaise then calmed down when he heard his friends’ words; they were right, he did not need Potter.

 

As time passed, the three friends chatted until Pansy looked out the window;

 

“Look, its Hogwarts.”

 

Draco followed her gaze until it landed on Hogwarts.

 

Draco couldn’t believe it, the place was so beautiful, it was huge and it had the sense of magic that came with it, there were no words to describe how amazing the place was, Draco couldn’t wait to actually step into the place.

 

Once, the train stopped, the three friends stared at one another and smiled;

 

“Hogwarts, here we come.”

 

If only they knew the happiness they would feel in this place, the sadness they would feel, the tears they would shed, the memories they would make, and lastly all the challenges they would face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there will be more Harry and Draco interaction in the next chapter.


	4. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't touch anything without freezing it, Harry, it's been like that since I can remember."
> 
> "Can't someone do something?"
> 
> "No one can help me, trust me."
> 
> Inspired by Frozen

Chapter 3

Hogwarts

Once Draco, Blaise and Pansy got off the train, they heard a booming voice saying;

 

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years, over here!”

 

Draco glanced up only to see the hairy face of Hagrid. Well, at least, he had seen one familiar face apart from Pansy and Blaise; but then again, he barely knew Hagrid, so maybe, Hagrid didn’t count.

 

“Come on, follow me!”

 

Hagrid led them to a very steep and narrow path, many people tripped and fell. Draco was pretty sure he heard Pansy complain at least seven times……yes, he counted.

 

“Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec” Hagrid assured them.

 

The narrow path finally ended and in front of everyone was a great black lake.

 

“No more’n four o’ a boat.” Hagrid shouted pointing at the boats which were at the edge of the lake.

 

“Come on, let’s go!” Pansy said, pulling the sleeve of Draco’s robe as she and Blaise were heading towards a boat.

 

They quickly entered the boat and were joined by Vincent Crabbe. Draco was shocked to see him without his friend, Gregory Goyle, they looked close.

 

As the boat started to move, it was filled with silence, that is until Pansy spoke;

 

“Have you heard the news about Rosaline Bulstrode?” Pansy being _the_ Gossip Queen must have, of course, heard about what happened in the Bulstrode family;

 

Draco and Blaise leaned forward, ready to hear what Pansy had to say, Draco was sure _even_ Crabbe was secretly listening.

 

“Well then, talk, the suspense is killing me.” Blaise was never a patient person in the first place so keeping him in the dark was a wrong move.

 

“Okay so, she just disappeared last two weeks without a trace, but I heard my parents saying she got married to a muggle.”

 

The entire boat became silent. As a pureblood it wasn’t the smartest thing to do; you never marry a muggle, it was a spoken and unspoken rule.

 

“The rest of the Bulstrodes blasted her off the family tapestry.” Pansy continued, looking at the faces of her friends.

 

Blaise’s face was blank, nothing gave away what he was feeling; Draco face was also blank but the sympathy in his grey eyes was hard to miss.

 

Feeling the tension in the boat, Blaise knew he had to do something, so he spoke;

 

“I thought you were about to talk about the incident that happened last year.” Blaise knew he had just grabbed the attention of everyone in the boat.

 

“Why, what happened?” Draco had always been a curious person.

 

“Well, she fell in the fountain in my home and started shouting for help because she thought she was drowning.”

 

“What?” Both Pansy and Draco were laughing, they couldn’t believe it.

 

“Yeah, she kept on screaming, the water in the fountain barely touched her waist.”

 

Draco was laughing so hard, he wished he could have seen it for himself. He immediately felt Blaise tugging the sleeve of his robe. He turned to Blaise and smiled, he really was a good friend.

 

When Draco fully rose his head, his grey eyes met the emerald eyes of the boy he met in Madam Malkin’s. The boy was staring in his direction and scowling, maybe he was having a horrible day.

 

Draco gave a tiny wave towards the boy; when the boy saw this, he began to wave back and gave Draco the brightest smile he had ever seen.

 

“What are you looking at?” Pansy asked; Draco turned to her and said;

 

“A boy I met in Madam Malkin’s, some time ago.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

Draco turned only to see that the boat was gone;

 

“His boat must have gone ahead.”

 

The boat went back to being silent, as everyone stared at the huge castle ahead of them.

 

Once they got out of the boat. They walked and climbed some stone steps until they stood in front of a door; Hagrid then knocked on the door with his gigantic fists.

 

The door immediately swung open and in front of them was a tall woman with a stern face, she looked a bit scary.

 

“The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall.” Hagrid introduced.

 

“Thank you Hagrid, I’ll take it from here.”

 

She opened the door wider, and Draco would admit the entrance was huge.

 

He could hear voices coming from a distance, this proved that the elder students were already in the school.

 

She led them to an empty chamber hall. Everybody crowded in together. Pansy held on to the sleeve of Draco’s robe as if he was some child.

 

“Welcome to Hogwarts.” McGonagall welcomed them, she said other things but Draco zoned out. The fear he felt before coming to Hogwarts was coming back. What if he got sent back home?

 

Pansy tugged his sleeve, “Relax.” He grabbed the necklace his mother gave him at the train station and squeezed it, he felt the ice enclosing round it but he didn’t care. He started to relax and let the necklace go.

 

Draco took a deep breath and bit his lip. Of course he would not be sent back home. It had never happened before, so he would be fine.

 

Once he rose his head, Professor McGonagall was gone, no trace of her ever being there. He could see many people trying to look presentable. She must have said something.

 

Professor McGonagall later entered the chamber hall and led them to the great hall. Draco glanced up and saw that the ceiling looked just like the night sky. It was really beautiful. He remembered reading about it in Hogwarts: A History.

 

Draco turned to look at the very front of the hall only to see a stool with a hat perched on top.

 

“I heard the hat is going sort us.” Pansy muttered causing Blaise to snort. He received a glare from Pansy.

 

Just then the hat opened its brim and began to sing;

 

_“Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!”_

 

After hat was done singing, Professor McGonagall took a roll of parchment and began to call names.

 

Draco could practically hear his heart beating, as the names went by;

 

From Hannah Abbot who went to Hufflepuff

To Terry Boot who was sorted into Ravenclaw

 

Both Crabbe and Goyle went to Slytherin and before Draco knew it his name was being called;

 

As he walked towards the stool, he began to think; What if the hat froze?

 

Once Professor McGonagall put the hat on Draco’s head, he let out a sigh of relief; the hat didn’t freeze.

 

He started to mutter Slytherin over and over again.

 

“Hello Mr Malfoy.”

 

Draco almost jumped in shock. _Almost_.

 

“H-Hello.”

 

“So Slytherin”

 

“Ye-Yes please.”

 

“I see great things in your future in Ravenclaw.”

 

“Bu-But can I go to Slytherin?”

 

“Why do you want to go to Slytherin?”

 

“It would make my parents proud.”

 

“And you would want them to be proud because you think your abilities are a disgrace.”

 

“N-No, when I grow up, I want to be great and Slytherin is for the great.”

 

“But Ravenclaw is for the wise.”

 

“Then I guess I will be great _and_ wise.”

 

“So ambitious, maybe Slytherin is for you, -SLYTHERIN.”

 

Draco hopped off the stool and sent a smile towards Pansy and Blaise while they gave him a thumbs up.

 

He was later joined by Pansy in Slytherin. The great hall was noisy, that is, until Professor McGonagall said;

 

“HARRY POTTER”

 

Harry came out of the crowd of first years and Draco immediately recognized him as the boy he met at Madam Malkin’s. He couldn’t believe it, he met The Harry Potter; the same Harry Potter that defeated the Dark Lord, and the same one that got on Blaise’s bad side. Why did bad things have to happen to him?

 

Potter spent a long time under the hat, it seemed as if they were arguing, until the hat called out “GRYFFINDOR.”

 

Potter walked to the house filled with red and gold, Draco was sure he saw Potter glance at him for a second or two, before he walked away.

 

Draco and Pansy were later joined by Blaise. Blaise’s surname began with a ‘Z’ so he was the last person to be sorted.

 

Headmaster Dumbledore made a silly speech, they ate and sang the school song, because of this, Draco was sure he would remember the Weasley twins as they were the last ones to finish the song using a mournful tune.

 

* * *

 

 

After the feast, the first year Slytherins were led into the dungeons by the prefects. Draco and Blaise had to separate from Pansy, to go to their dorm rooms.

 

Draco noticed that his roommates were; Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini.

 

The boys chose their beds and settled down. Draco introduced himself to Theodore Nott as a Malfoy would and with that, they all went to bed.

 

Draco laid down on his bed and thought about how remarkable it was for him to be in Hogwarts, he would have to write to his parents telling them that he got into Slytherin.

 

He also thought about how he met Harry Potter and didn’t realize it, how stupid could he be? He was pretty sure Potter was secretly laughing at him. He pushed Potter to the back of his mind; he was in Hogwarts that was enough for him.

 

He was in Hogwarts and he would make the most of it, after all, he was a Malfoy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to put Draco in a different house but I wanted Slytherin to win for once.


	5. Professor Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't touch anything without freezing it, Harry, it's been like that since I can remember."
> 
> "Can't someone do something?"
> 
> "No one can help me, trust me."
> 
> Inspired by Frozen

Chapter 4

Professor Snape

_Dear Mother,_

_How are you and Father? I hope you are fine. I am happy to tell you that I am officially in Slytherin. For a moment, I think the Sorting Hat considered putting me in Ravenclaw, but it decided that maybe Slytherin did fit me. You were right, Hogwarts is absolutely beautiful and amazing. Its library is huge and has many books; I’ve swore to myself to at least attempt to read every single book in it, I know it’s a bit ambitious of me, but I think I can do it. Although, there are a lot of people in Hogwarts, I feel nervous, maybe it’s because I haven’t been around many people. I must admit, I do miss you and Father. Please write back soon._

_Your son,_

_Draco._

* * *

 

Draco was in love; Hogwarts’ library was amazing. He couldn’t even remember how many times he had been there. Blaise and Pansy thought he was obsessed; maybe he was, but then again, he was the only one amongst the three of them that sought for knowledge just for the sake of it.

 

Before Draco knew it, classes had officially began in Hogwarts. It was everything Draco imagined and more.

 

Harry Potter was the name on everybody’s tongue, everybody wanted to see his scar or talk to him or befriend him. Draco still tried his best to stay away from him, whatever game Potter thought he was playing Draco wanted no part in it. It also seemed that Potter had gotten on Blaise’s bad side and Draco knew Blaise longer than he knew Potter so he would stay away from Potter, it was as simple as that.

 

How hard could it be?

* * *

 

 

Honestly, Draco loved all his professors; some more than others but nonetheless he still liked them all. They were all different in their own unique way.

 

Professor McGonagall was strict and did not tolerate any form of laziness in her class, but she looked like someone he could trust. During Transfiguration class, everyone had to turn a matchstick into a needle. Of course, many of them couldn’t do this, all Draco managed to do was turn the wood to metal; he also managed to turn the tip of the matchstick a bit pointy; so now he had a pointy metal matchstick.

 

When Professor McGonagall spotted Draco’s metal matchstick, she gave Draco a tiny but rare smile. Although Draco didn’t know it, the other Slytherins did; Draco was going to be one of Professor McGonagall’s favourite and best students in Slytherin. The first one in a long time.

 

Then came Professor Flitwick, he was so short and tiny that he had to stand on a pile of books just to see over his desk. He had his quirks and he seemed like the kind of person Draco would grow to like as time went on. Rumours went round the school that when he saw Harry Potter he let out an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

 

Herbology was an interesting class, it would have been amazing if Draco could actually touch the plants without freaking out. Professor Sprout was a little witch that taught them everything in Herbology; from the name of the plants, to their properties, to their uses.

 

In all, they were all great professors.

* * *

 

 

Remember when he said he liked some professors more than others; these were the others;

 

It wasn’t that Defence Against the Dark Arts was boring, it was just that the teacher who was teaching it was……well, he was a bit of a joke. Professor Quirrell continuously stuttered, so it was a hard task to actually understand what he was saying. Draco was really looking forward to Defence Against the Dark Arts, but all he got was a stuttering man who smelled like garlic because he was afraid of vampires.

 

Sadly, the award for _The Most Boring Teacher_ , didn’t go to Professor Quirrell, it went to Professor Binns; Draco was 100% sure that if there was such an award, Professor Binns would be the one teacher who would deserve it.

 

Professor Binns was one of the most boring people Draco had ever met, not that he had met many people, but, History of Magic was _so_ boring, he kept on droning on and on. Luckily Draco was the only person who didn’t fall asleep at the end of the lesson, and that was only because he was reading what Professor Binns was teaching, it was much more interesting that way.

* * *

 

 

“We have Double Potions with the Gryffindors.” Blaise groaned, he didn’t want to have Potions with the Gryffindors, why couldn’t they have it with the Ravenclaws or even the Hufflepuffs, at least, they would be better than the Gryffindors.

 

Draco laughed at Blaise’s childish behaviour; because they were in the corridor, Draco’s laughter echoed throughout the place, making Pansy let out a little smile, it was good to see Draco happy.

 

“At least, Draco’s godfather is the professor.” Pansy knew Professor Snape would never favour she or Blaise because they were Draco’s friends; she doubted he would even give Draco special treatment.

 

“You know Uncle Sev is not like that.” Draco knew what Pansy meant but he also knew his godfather like the back of his hand, he would never give Draco special treatment. He was the only family member -apart from his parents- that Draco knew while growing up. He knew about Draco’s powers, of course he would, he was practically family and Draco trusted him more than his other uncles or aunts who were related to him by blood.

 

“Sadly.” Blaise let out a sigh as he and his friends walked to the Potions class.

* * *

 

 

As class began, Professor Snape started taking the roll call, he paused for barely two seconds when he mentioned Draco’s name but nonetheless he paused. In his own way, he was acknowledging Draco.

 

Professor Snape was a tall man with slightly sickly pale skin, it was as pale as Draco’s skin except Draco’s skin looked healthier. He had long dark greasy hair, a long nose and thin lips. He wore all black making him look gloomy.

 

He once again stopped when he mentioned Potter’s name;

 

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new……celebrity."

 

Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle discreetly sniggered behind their hands. Draco didn’t get what was so funny. From the look on Potter’s face, he didn’t appreciate the laughter.

 

Professor Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His black eyes were observing the class; they were as agile as a tiger. His eyes seemed cold but to Draco, it was perfectly normal.

 

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," His voice, as usual, came in the form of a whisper. It grabbed the attention of everyone in the classroom and it showed them who was in charge. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stop death……if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

 

Pansy and Blaise smirked and raised their eyebrows at Draco who rolled his eyes and looked away from them; he didn’t want any of them to get in trouble.

 

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

 

It was quite easy, you would get the Draught of the Living Death, but it didn’t look so easy to Potter.

 

A buck-tooth girl with really curly bushy hair rose up her hand. At least someone had read before class, he would have felt awkward if it was just him.

 

"I don't know, sir," Potter said, clearly it was the wrong thing to say as Professor Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

 

"Tut, tut, fame clearly isn't everything." Professor Snape was taking this a bit too far, what did he have against Potter? He would have to ask him later.

 

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

 

Professor Snape gave Potter a second chance which he rarely did. Draco was sure he just did that to watch Potter fail again.

 

You would find it in the stomach of a goat. These things came easily to Draco, maybe it was because he wanted to excel in everything.

 

The girl rose her hand again, honestly, she looked a bit desperate to answer the question, it was almost as if her life depended on it and she couldn’t risk it.

 

"I don't know, sir." Potter repeated just like the last time, this was getting sad, Draco wished he could intervene but he didn’t, he was sure it wouldn’t go that far……maybe.

 

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming eh, Potter?" This was getting a bit too far and by the look on Pansy’s face, she thought so too.

 

Professor Snape still ignored the girl’s quivering hand, maybe the girl should just give up; it looked like what she was doing would get her nowhere.

 

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfs bane?"

 

Third time was a charm, maybe Potter would get it right, now. By the look on Potter’s face he didn’t know the answer to this question too.

 

At this, the girl was standing up, her hand stretching so high it almost touched the ceiling.

 

Draco couldn’t take it anymore, this was getting really sad; he discreetly leaned a bit towards Potter and whispered, “They’re the same.”

 

He knew how to be discreet in his godfather’s presence, after all, he did grow up with him; he picked up a few tricks.

 

Potter slowly glanced at him and looked back up.

 

“They’re the same thing, sir.”

 

“Correct.” At this, everyone stared at Potter shocked that he could answer the question. Professor Snape stared at Potter, it was barely noticeable but Draco could see that he was a bit shocked too.

 

Potter could have just kept quiet and moved on but he didn’t; he did the worst thing he could do, he spoke; “I think Hermione did know the answers to the questions you asked earlier though, why don't you try her?”

 

A few people laughed, most of them were in Gryffindor; that was not surprising.

 

“Sit down,” he snapped at the girl who was apparently called Hermione.

 

 “For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?”

 

It seemed like Potter and Professor Snape wouldn’t get along for some time.

 

Everyone immediately started looking for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, “And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter.”

 

No, they wouldn’t get along for a long time.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought Harry repeating "I don't know, sir." was a bit sad, so Draco to the rescue.


	6. New Friends and Old Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't touch anything without freezing it, Harry, it's been like that since I can remember."
> 
> "Can't someone do something?"
> 
> "No one can help me, trust me."
> 
> Inspired by Frozen

Chapter 5

New friends and old ones

Potions class didn’t get better; firstly, the class was asked to brew a simple potion to cure boils, immediately everyone began to get ready. Professor Snape seemed to criticize everyone’s potion, well everyone except Draco’s and Pansy’s who had paired up; to make matters worse, Professor Snape would ask why the class couldn’t make the potion as perfectly as Draco did. Draco felt a bit uncomfortable due to the hateful glares he was receiving from most of the Gryffindors.

 

Apart from the criticism from Professor Snape, everything was going smoothly in the class, that is, until Neville Longbottom melted his cauldron. Slowly, the potion began to seep across the floor, burning holes into most of the Gryffindor’s shoes. This caused Blaise, who was seated in front of Draco to laugh, his laughter earned him a hit on the head from Pansy.

 

The potion slowly came to the other side of the room where the Slytherins were seated. Before Draco knew it the entire class was standing on their stools, trying to avoid coming into contact with the potion. Sadly Neville Longbottom was drenched in the potion when the cauldron blew up, this caused angry boils to pop up all over his body. It was a gruesome sight.

 

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled in anger, causing Draco to flinch, an angry Snape was never a good thing. Professor Snape cleared the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand, Draco hoped one day; he would be able to do that.

 

"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Professor Snape asked the boiled-covered boy, all he received was a whimper as boils started to pop up all over Longbottom’s nose, to be honest, it was not a pretty sight.

 

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at the red headed boy who had paired with Longbottom. He then turned to Potter and Weasley, who had been working next to Longbottom.

 

"You…Potter…why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

 

Draco sighed, that was so unfair to Potter; how was he supposed to know that Longbottom would blow up his cauldron.

* * *

 

 

After the lesson was over, Draco, Blaise and Pansy left the class together as their arms were linked together; Draco in the middle, and Blaise and Pansy at his sides; Blaise was ranting about why he hated Potter; Draco seriously thought Pansy shouldn’t have Blaise asked why he hated Potter so much. It might take Blaise hours to finish listing the reasons why he hated Potter; Draco could use that time to do something beneficial, like, going to the library.

 

The three friends had almost left the corridor when they heard someone call Draco’s name; they all stopped and turned in unison, only to see Potter running towards them.

 

“Why is _he_ calling you?” Blaise asked Draco accusingly, while Pansy just raised an eyebrow at Draco. Draco just shrugged, how was he supposed to know why Potter was calling him.

 

Potter finally caught up with them and took a deep breath, he glanced at Blaise and scowled but said nothing; he then turned to Draco, “Hi…um…you seem really good at Potions and I was hoping that……you would help me with my Potions homework. I don’t really get it and you’re my……my friend, so I just thought I should ask you…to you know, help me.”

 

Potter stared at Draco with hopeful eyes, while Draco bit his bottom lip and said hesitantly, “I will be going to the library later……I guess I could help you with your Potions homework.” Potter smiled and Draco gave a tiny smile back.

 

Potter then glanced at Blaise and Draco’s linked arms and scowled, Draco furrowed his eyebrows, why did Potter’s mood change so abruptly? Potter glanced at Draco and smiled once again, “I’ll be going to see Hagrid and I was wondering if you would like to come with me.”

 

Draco bit his lip again, if he went with Potter, Blaise would be angry with him, if he didn’t he might hurt Potter’s feeling, “Actually, I’ll be going to the library right now, so, why don’t we just meet up in the library when you come there to do your homework.”

 

Potter grinned and said “Sure”, he then backed away and waved frantically, shouting “Bye Draco” as he left.

 

Draco turned to Pansy only to see her expecting look on her face; he rolled his eyes at her and sighed. Just as he was about to speak, Blaise grabbed the sleeve of his robe and spun him round;

 

“What was that all about?” before Draco could open his mouth, Blaise continued, “I thought you were my friend, you knew I didn’t like him, and still you made friends with him, how stupid could you be.”

 

Pansy turned to Blaise, shocked at what he had just said while Draco pulled his sleeve out of Blaise’s grip and walked away, but he stopped, why was he the one feeling bad, he didn’t do anything wrong so he turned around;

 

“Just so you know, I met him in Diagon Alley, a month before we came to Hogwarts, a month before I knew he was Harry Potter, I knew you didn’t like him so I stayed away from him, but thank you for calling me stupid, at least, now I  know all the things I did for you was for nothing.”

 

Draco saw Blaise’s eyes turn guilty through his glassy eyes but paid it no mind and walked away, he had better things to do than to be falsely accused.

* * *

 

 

Draco sat in the library, trying to turn a matchstick into a needle, he read almost every book on Transfiguration and still all he had managed to do was turn the wood into metal and make matchstick pointy, just like the last time, but that was not what he wanted, he wanted a needle.

 

Just as he was about to give up, an elderly Hufflepuff walked up to him, “You look like you have a problem” Draco said nothing, he wasn’t too good when it came to talking to strangers, the boy then glanced at the matchstick, “you’re trying to turn a matchstick into a needle, I can help you”

 

The boy sat by him, “It’s all about envisioning what you want, think about the matchstick slowly turning into a needle, you have to see the perfect needle in your mind.”

 

After fifteen minutes of trying to turn the matchstick into a needle, Draco finally did it. He nearly screamed in joy, he had finally done it with the help of the smiling Hufflepuff.

 

Speaking of the Hufflepuff, the boy smiled and stretched out his hand, “Now that you’ve done that, let me just say it was nice to meet you, even under this circumstance” Draco glanced at the boy’s hand, he couldn’t risk shaking the boy’s hand. The boy must have gotten the wrong idea when Draco didn’t immediately shake his hand as his smiled faltered. “Okay then.” He began to walk away.

 

Draco bit his lip, it wouldn’t hurt anyone if he made a new friend; “I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”

 

The boy turned and smiled at Draco, “I’m Diggory, Cedric Diggory.” The boy said, imitating Draco, this caused Draco to smile, he liked this boy already.

 

“Thank you for, you know, helping me.” The boy smiled again, Draco was beginning to think maybe the boy’s smile was permanently stuck on his face, “It’s no problem.”

* * *

 

 

Draco sat in the library reading his Charms textbook when Potter rushed into the library carrying a stack of books.

 

“Sorry, I’m late” Potter said, breathing in harshly; Draco smiled, Potter was always in a rush, but it was kind of cute……where did that thought come from?

 

“No, it’s fine, I mean we didn’t actually set a time, so you can’t be late.” Potter just smiled and put his stack of books on the table.

 

“Thank you again, for agreeing to help me with my homework.”

 

Draco knew he was going to regret this, but he liked Potter and didn’t care what Blaise thought, “It’s no problem, _Harry_ , what are friends for.”

 

Potter let out a huge grin and leaned a bit closer to Draco; I mean nothing bad could happen from being friends with Potter, could it?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to stick exactly to the plot of the book, I needed to add my own things once in a while.


End file.
